Hetalia High School Host Club
by KikkyChan
Summary: What if Ouran was actually Hetalia, and the host club was full of countries? Yao, a new student that everyone thinks is a girl, accidentally ends up owing the host club. Watch as Ivan falls in love with "her" and everyone finds out She is a He, while he works to pay off a debt by being a host. Human Names used. I guess its AU. Yaoi galore (But its mild) Based on OHSHC.
1. How I ended up a host

**A/N) This is a collab fic written between HylianShadow86, his boyfriend, and I. We all love Hetalia and Ouran, and after throwing the idea around for a bit we came up with this beautiful piece. A what if Ouran was done with countries? The plot will be similar, but also very different. There will be all aspects from the Princely type to Twincest and there will be Yaoi galore. If any of these things makes you feel uncomfortable there is a back button. This is more of a story based on a story and not a crossover**

**We don't own Hetalia or Ouran in any way shape or form. This is merely for fun and laughs. Please enjoy Hetalia High School Host Club. **

My Name is Yao, Yao Wang. I was finally here, the prestigious Hetalia High School. This was my High School of choice, and I had to work my butt off to get here. I kept my grades high and studied like crazy to ace the entrance exam. Now, with my panda on my back, I was here. I hated it here with all these spoiled rich kids who got here because their parents have money. Not like me. I wasn't poor, per se, I just didn't have tons of money. I worked really hard to get here, and I really needed to study. If my grades fall, my scholarship here goes with it. I didn't really want to go home to study. I usually get distracted by everything that needs to be done.

Everywhere noise, noise, noise. No where was quiet. A huge school, and there wasn't a quiet place any where. I came upon a music room. I don't think this high school has a music program. Or if they did, I didn't hear music coming out of the room. Perfect, a great place for me to study. I reached up, and opened the door, and you wont believe what I saw.

"Welcome Princess, to the Host Club." a chorus of voices said.

There was a group of boys standing there, and did they just call me Princess?

The one standing in the middle was very tall. He had white hair, and violet colored eyes. Over his school uniform he had a scarf wrapped around his neck and face. What in the hell did I just walk into?

"I-I'm sorry, aru. I thought this was empty. E-excuse me." I tried to walk out, but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.

Now I was standing very close, chest to chest, with this boy with really beautiful purple eyes.

"No need to leave, beautiful little sunflower," he was holding said flower in his hand, pushed against my chest "My name is Ivan. I don't believe you have ever graced us with your beauty here."

Color was moving up into my face. He was flirting with me, openly. Wait, beauty, did he think…

"I'm sorry, but I'm not…"

"Used to being in a place like this. Da? That is okay. Let me help you. You know my name. How about you grace me with yours?"

I stumbled around, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"This is Yao Wang. A new student here to Hetalia. Took the entrance exams, and passed with flying colors. A commoner as you can see in the lack of school uniform." A boy with dark hair replied. He pushed reading glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

My face flushed pink. Stupid rich kids. I needed to get out of here. Ivan started talking again.

"This is Kiku Honda, the Vice President of the Club, if you are more into the cool type."

Kiku walked over and bowed, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"At your command."

What was wrong with these boys? They were all coming on to me.

"Ve! Don't leave me out." A boy with big brown eyes was hanging on to the back of a very strong looking blonde.

"Boy Lolita, Feliciano along with strong and silent, Ludwig." Ivan said.

Feliciano jumped off Ludwig's back, and ran over standing in front of me,

"Call me Feli, and he's Luddy. Do you like pasta? I have some, we can share it. Right, Luddy?"

The newly dubbed Luddy just nodded, keeping a very close eye on Feli.

"Um well I do like noodles." I replied a little unsure.

"Is that a panda on your back? Aww I've never seen a panda before." He ran around behind me, and patted the bear's head

"Hi little bear. Do you like paassstttaaaa?"

This is a little embarrassing to admit, but my attention was caught by the two twins in front of me who were all over each other touching and caressing.

"That is forbidden love!" I said pointing at the two. My face was hot and red. Something about these two was incredibly arousing. Wait, weren't these two in my class?

"I see you have discovered Twincest. Meet Alfred and Matthew."

"We know Yao. She's in our class." Alfred replied still caressing Matthew's cheek.

"I'm not-" Ivan cut me off, again.

"Sure which one too pick, da? There are a lot of choices. I know."

I redoubled my efforts to leave now. Choosing a back away slowly, and then run like hell effort. I ran into a snag on my way to leave though. How did I not notice a big paint can of red perched almost precariously over a sheet? I'm unsure how, but I knocked it over and turned this sheet crimson. Now it looked almost like a Chinese Flag.

Everyone gasped.

I think I may have forgotten to mention something. Hetalia High is a prestigious school with one person there to represent the best of the best in one country.(Even if best of the best meant give, or "donate" a lot of money to get your kid in here. Like most of them here were) You had to work hard to get in. Or at least I did. I mean I am here to represent China, and I had like a lot of people to compete against. Being a communist country, everyone got a fair chance. Every year, they have a gathering of the flags. Everyone makes the flag to represent their country. (Or, as I found out in Ivan's case, force the little guy from Latvia to do it for you.)

"You are in for it now!" Matthew said, eyeing Kiku who was unreadable behind his glasses.

"I had ordered special fabrics for my flag. Do you know how hard it is to get a perfect circle? This was going to be the grandest flag ever made to represent Nihon." He said sounding perfectly calm.

I can read the atmosphere, and he was beyond angry!

"I…I apologize. I didn't see it! I can pay for it!"

"I doubt it, commoner. Those fabrics, and everything needed to make a giant perfect circle is beyond what you could pay. Now I have to make a new flag." Kiku then held his chin in his hand, and seemed to get an idea "You can work for us!"

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied completely taken off guard

"Yes, we will take this delicate flower, turn her into a boy, and make her a host. It should be natural, seeing as you know what a woman wants."

"How would I know that, aru?"

"You are girl, silly. Just do what you would want a guy to do for you." Ivan said putting an arm around me.

"I don't know what you mean by that aru, because I am not-" There goes Kiku interrupting me, again

"You will become a host, and you will like it! Ludwig go find me a male uniform for her. Starting today Yao, you are going to be a host."

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Watch and Learn

**A/N) HylianShadow86 here! This was my chapter to write, and it proved to be a little bit harder than I originally intended. I got it though, I hope. All the translations are at the end. **

**Oh, and remember we don't own Hetalia! That's only in our wildest dreams!**

* * *

I am unsure how it even got this far. I mean, here I was, standing in a school uniform. Ivan was going to have me shadow him, so I could learn how to charm people. I am usually a pretty shy person. Flirting really wasn't my strong point, but its what I had to do.

One thing I noticed that was very strange, was the amount of men who came into the host club. I would assume something like a host club, would be swarming with women. It wasn't. It was full of men. I was still out of my element though.

"I-Ivan the sunflowers on this table are looking very skaista today." A boy managed to stutter out. His accent revealed that he was from Latvia.

"Da, I grew them myself, specifically for you, Raivis. Although, I knew their beauty would never compare to your own." Ivan said, moving his finger under the chin of the boy, who was blushing heavily.

"You seem to have a shadow today, Ivan." Someone called from over by Feli and Luddy.  
I knew who it was immediately. Second Year student, Roderich. He was from Austria.

Ivan smiled a childish smile. In a way it was creepy, and yet it held an endearing quality to it. "This is our new host Yao. Why don't you go and make yourself useful. I think our lovely guest could use some tea." At that last word I perked up.

"Aru? Oh, yes of course. Would you like to try some of my specialty blend teas?"

Alfred and Matthew were suddenly on each of my sides

"What is specialty tea?" Alfred asked slipping an arm over my shoulder.

"Well, where I am from, we have teas for all kinds of things. Even ones for love or good health."

"Oh, I would love to have tea to help me with love!" Alfred said.

Matthew looked up at him, with tears in his eyes "How could you say such a thing Alfred? You don't need a tea. I am already in love you."

Alfred brushed his thumb over Matthew's cheek and leaned in close to him, ghosting his lips over Matthew's own. "I just meant that this tea would make sure you never wandered away from me."

"Oh, Alfred" Matthew turned his head away from him, blush still intact "You never have to worry about that."

A group of boys were swooning over this display of brotherly love, while I shuddered muttering a quick "Forbidden love!"

Then, Raivis spoke up "I would love to have one of your teas, Yao."

I smiled at the boy. I had a feeling I would really like him. Suddenly, without warning, a girl came walking, well maybe more like stalking through the door. Ivan's face seemed to go pale, but he coughed, and straightened up a bit as she got closer.

"I hear you have new boy toy! Don't tell me you get caught up with some toy, and forget about me!" She yelled at Ivan. She wore a pin with a flag upon her shirt. The flag was of Belarus.

"Nyet, little Natalya. He is just here to work for us now. You have nothing to be jealous of." He said plastering a fake smile on to his face.

"Good. Just know, that no one will ever love Ivan as much as I do." She said. Her eyes felt like they were burning holes into my skin. That stare was enough to get my skin crawling. She flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, and promptly sat down next to Ivan. I busied myself with making tea.

"Of course I am being rude. Yao, please meet my most favorite customer, this is Natalya. She is my beautiful princess."

I gave her my best charming smile, and bowed to her.

"I am honored to meet you miss."

She rolled her eyes "Zacarovannyje, I am sure."

I went back to busy myself making my special teas. Once I was finished Ivan walked over,

"Something smells delicious, Yao." He said picking up a cup.

All the other guests started walking over, picking up cups, and taking a sniff of it.

"Yao, you are quite a tea maker." Raivis said giving me a smile.

"Hmm, I wouldn't drink that if life depended on it. Filthy commoner tea, and made by one to boot." Natalya said with a huff.

I blushed heavily. It took everything in me to not walk over, and slap her right across the face. How dare she? Who is she to judge me? A look from Kiku kept me in check. It was a look that said you owe us a lot, don't lose us customers.

"Hmm, she is right. It is a commoners tea. I am not sure if my parents would appreciate me drinking this." one of the many customers said.

Ivan grabbed the boy's face, and bent him backwards. "Would you drink if from my mouth lyubov'?"

The boy blushed, and nodded furiously with the swoons of everyone in the background.

I can't even begin to believe that people were swooning over what was most obviously a fake embrace. I shook my head, and watched as everyone started sipping on the tea.

"Yao~!" Feli yelled while running over "Your tea goes so good with my tiramisu! Would you like to have some?"

I shook my head "No thank you Feli, but thanks for the offer."

"Would your panda bear like some?" He asked holding his arms outstretched.

He was so adorable I just wanted to give him whatever he wanted. I pulled the basket off my back, and pulled out my beloved panda. I handed him over to Feli. I trusted him to take care of my little panda.

"Here. I am sure he would love some sweets, and tea."

Feli giggled holding the panda tightly while cuddling it

"Aww grazie Yao! Come on carino panda! Hey do you like pasta?" He walked off talking to my panda.

My head was starting to ache. When Kiku was done entertaining guests, he pulled me to the side.

"We make money from all of our guests who we entertain. I have decided a quota that you must meet. You need one hundred guests to request you, and then your debt will be repaid."

I was stunned "One hundred guest? You can't possibly be serious! A hundred people to request for me? I've never even had a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend, my my Yao, I never thought you would be such an openly homosexual woman."

"Homosexual…what? I'm not-" There goes Ivan interrupting me again.

"That sounds like very fair quota. I will even do you a favor, and get your first three guests to sit with you. If you charm them, they might request you again. This is Eduard from Estonia."

A nervous looking boy with dark blonde hair, and green eyes with glasses walked up. "Tere." He said to me waving nervously.

"And this," Ivan said as another boy walked up "Is Toris from Lithuania."

The boy had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. He looked very serious. "Sveiki."

"And last but not least," Ivan said gesturing to my last guest "Im Yong Su, from South Korea."

A boy with dark black hair, with a wild fly away curl on the right side, and deep brown eyes walked up.

"Hallo" he said with a big smile.

"Ni Hao, lovely guests. I am honored to meet you. I hope that we can have a lovely time together. Can I offer you some tea?"

All three immediately got a blush on their cheeks. Maybe this would be a lot easier than I thought.

* * *

**Skaista- Latvian- Beautiful**

**Nyet- Russian- No**

**Zacarovannyje- (going with) Belarusian- Charmed**

**Lyubov'- Russian- Love**

**Grazie- Italian- Thanks**

**Carino- Italian- Cute**

**Tere- Estonian- Hello**

**Sveiki- Lithuanian- Hello**

**Ni Hao- Mandarin- Hello**

**Let me know if I got anything wrong. I only know Italian, Russian, and Mandarin enough to know those are right!**


	3. Wait I have to What

It continued on like this for a few days. Everyday I would go to class, and then entertain the rich boys and girls in the Host Club. Toris and Yong Su quickly became regular guests of mine. Occasionally, I would have a new boy or girl to entertain, but those two were becoming the closest to me. They were trying a new tea blend of mine today. Every time I said something charming, the two of them would blush and giggle. I was quickly getting the hang of this flirting thing. Kiku walked over to me,

"Yao it appears someone else has requested you today."

I turned to greet my new guest, and found my voice dying in my throat. It was the girl from Belarus, Natalya.

"Dobryu den' Yao." She said plastering on a fake smile, as Kiku walked away.

"Ni hao Natalya. Won't you please join us for a cup of tea?"

She sat down at the table, and shot the other two a look,

"Beat it!"

Toris and Yong Su jumped up quickly, and left as fast as possible. I took a sip of tea, fighting the urge to slap this girl.

"I don't want any of your commoner tea!" She said.

"Why did you request me if you do not like me then?" I said attempting to not raise my voice.

"I just wanted to let you know to enjoy all attention Ivan showers you with now! After awhile, he will realize you have no pedigree, and will go back to showering me with attention."  
"I have no interest in any of Ivan's attention, aru. I merely am here to do a job. If you are so insecure why don't you request him, and have him pull his princely routine with you."

"How dare you!" She stood up, and slammed her palms onto the table, "Ivan shows me affection because he loves me! One day, we get married!"

I looked over and saw Ivan's face go pale. He looked as though he wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

Luddy walked over and stood by me "Problem Natalya?" he asked. His voice was rough. He sounded every bit as German as he was.

"Yes there is! This lower class citizen just insulted me!" She pointed at me.  
At this point I started trembling in rage.  
"My apologies princess. Please allow me to switch your host with someone else." He said bowing to her.

"Yes Ludwig, sounds nice." she allowed him to take her arm. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, and shot a smug look towards me.

"She really is terrifying, huh?" Feli said walking over to my table. He was holding my panda in his arms while he trembled in fear.

"She is something." I said.

"Well she is scary to me! My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear. This woman terrifies me!"

After awhile, things went back to normal, but I've been here long enough to know that things don't ever stay that way for very long. As if almost on cue, the music room door was thrown open.

"Mein Bruder!" someone yelled while running in. The only thing I could catch was the flap of a cape.

Ludwig was hit with the force of this person crashing into his chest.

"Bruder! You have been so busy with this host club you never hang out with anymore." the cloaked figure said.

I was severely confused, when Kiku walked over beside me,

"That is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He has a rare form of a type of albinism. He doesn't actually have to keep covered up, but he does it to help come off as dark and mysterious."

Gilbert looked up, and spotted me. Next thing I knew, he was in front of me and pulled his hood off. There he was with pale white skin, white hair, and red eyes.

"Guten Tag beautiful! I am Gilbert Beilschmidt third year and Ludwig's older brother. Please tell me that you are a host now."  
I nodded "My name is Yao Wang. Yes, I'm a host now."

His grin widened, and he looked up at Kiku "I request him right now!"

"Gilbert you know that Ludwig doesn't like it when you are around when he is working."

"Kiku, just shut up and take my money. My awesome needs to be with this gorgeous new host that you have."

I blushed and looked away shyly. (A trick I had learned) Fanboys were going crazy.

"So Yao, what year are you?" He said taking a seat in a chair at my table.

I poured him a cup of tea and sat down "I am a first year."

"Ahh, so you should be calling me senpai. Kiku taught me that," He said with a smile. "So that's why I have never seen you before. How did you get roped into this whole host thing?"

"Oh, you know, this and that. Too much free time on my hands, I guess." I shot him a heart stopping smile.

"Wonderful! I assume you will also be at the annual formal dance they hold as well?"

I stood up quickly "Excuse me! I will be right back!" I made my way directly to Kiku.

"What's this about a formal dance? I don't dance! I'm from a communist country Kiku!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him.

"You are invading my personal space! I don't understand! Please, put me down." He was going red in the face, and breathing heavily when I let him go.

He pushed his glasses up onto his face, and Ivan walked over. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is!" I responded, hysterical at this point "What is this formal dance Gilbert is talking about?"

"Oh, our dance? Da. We have one. We dance with all of our guests, and all kind of fun things." Ivan said with a smile on his face.

"I don't dance!" I put my arms up in an X shape. "The most I have done, is attend the New years festivals we have."

"Let me sweeten the pot then." Kiku said "If you do it I will cut your debt by a third."

I perked up at that "Gilbert! Would you like to teach me to dance?" I asked walking over to him.

He jumped up "I would love to teach you to dance Yao!"

"Xièxiè Gilbert. Let's get started right away."

I didn't notice it but apparently Ivan got very upset over this.

"Why did beautiful sunflower not ask me to help?"

Alfred walked over "Maybe, because I don't know, you're a communist?"

Matthew smacked his forehead "So is Yao, stupid!"

"Wow Mattie, I didn't now you knew things about something other than Hockey!"

"Hey, the Leafs are undefeated this year, Alfie!"

"Yeah, because the season hasn't started Mattie!" He stuck his tongue out at his younger twin.

Mattie blushed "How dare you? Some kind of brother you are! I hate you Alfred!" He stormed past me, while Gilbert had me held close to him.

I looked over at the group of guys. Ivan had a cloud of doom over him. (I thought that was only possible in anime) Alfred looked stunned and hurt. Feli and Luddy looked confused. I had no idea what was going on. I lost concentration, and accidentally stomped on Gilbert's foot.

"Oh, Dui Bu qi Gilbert!" I said covering my mouth with my hands, angry at myself.

"Nothing my awesome can't handle sweetheart. What's wrong with the cute Canadian who walked off?" He asked.

"I am unsure."

* * *

**Dobryu den'- Russian- Good Afternoon**

**Ni Hao- Chinese- Hello **

**Mein Bruder- German- My brother**

**Guten Tag- German- Hello **

**Senpai (I know its mostly painfully obvious for any one who has watched Ouran but just in case)-Japanese- An honorific added to the end of someone who is in a grade higher than yourself**

**Xièxiè- Chinese- Thank you**

**Dui Bu qi- Chinese- I'm so sorry**

**A/N) Just want to give a quick thank you for people who have commented and followed and fav. Also I hope you all love the story. I don't intend on insulting anyone, but if you have ever watched Hetalia you would know they have jokes like this all the time. Sorry to any Leafs fans! One of the writers of this story is Canadian and he always says "The season hasn't started, eh. That means, so far the Leafs are undefeated!" So I couldn't not drop that reference into this. So anyway, I hope you guys like this story! ****Bonus points to people who can catch English dub phrases in the story!**

**Also big thanks to those people who helped me with the Chinese. Mandarin is not my strong point!**


	4. Who controls all of this

The next couple of days the host club was on edge. Alfred and Matthew were fighting, and we were losing daily customers for our lack of forbidden brotherly love. Kiku was tense, and angry. You would never be able to tell. He just kept his reading glasses on his face, and buried himself in his laptop. I can read the atmosphere though. I am actually very old in spirit. I could see the doom cloud looming over his head. It made me tense to even be around him.

Ivan on the other hand put himself over the top by charming our customers extra hard. With the lack of Twincest, more of our customers seemed down and disappointed. Also, it didn't help when the boys started to-

"Oh, that's it Freddie! I can't take this anymore!" a voice yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well I couldn't take it before you, Mattie!" the other voice yelled.

Matthew and Alfred started in with their fighting, again. They got so mad at one another because in an attempt to be different, they both wore the same thing. They had hats on covering up the one major difference between them, their ahoges.

I had, had enough of these two. I stomped over to them, and slapped Alfred across the face.

"What the heck is wrong with you two, aru?" I screamed at them.  
Matthew chortled. I turned my death glare onto him,

"What are you laughing at Matthew? I said you two! Not just Alfred!"

Matthew and Alfred gasped. No one had ever told them apart. Not at least without a good look in the eyes. I could tell the difference. Just in the way they held themselves.

Kiku stood up, and walked over to defuse the boiling fight. I know I hadn't done anything to help, but I was at my breaking point.

"Alfred and Matthew, I think it would be best for everyone and the hosts, if you two were to go home for the rest of the day." Kiku said crossing his arms in irritation.  
At that moment someone kicked the door open "Suck it losers! Gilbert is here to see the not as awesome as me Yao!"

I turned at hearing his voice. It was Gilbert, my very persistent new customer. He walked over to me, but stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Matthew, who had tears streaking his face.

"Hey…" he walked over and reached up to cup Matthew's face, "A beautiful thing like you shouldn't be crying." he wiped a tear from Matthew's face. Now some of the customers were watching what was going on. It was very rare when a customer got handsy with a host.

You could see Alfred physically bristle at someone touching his brother like that. Matthew got a glint in his eye, and leaned into Gilbert's hand.

"Thank you so much Gil," He said sweetly "It's just my twin, Alfred here he has been hurting my feelings is all." He looked up at Gilbert with big tear filled violet eyes.

Gilbert looked between the two.

"You two don't look anything alike to me!"

Everyone gasped, including myself. Looks like I wasn't alone in the telling them apart department. Gilbert may look weak, small, sickly, and be here under false pretenses of a nation that no longer exists, but he isn't stupid.

"What are you blind?" Ivan yelled. He walked over and thrust the curtains open, to shine more light in and Gilbert visibly paled. Which was a lot because he is seriously white a sheet down up to his hair.

Gilbert pulled his cloak up around himself and sank to his knees.

Luddy set Feli down, and went to close the curtains. He looked at Ivan with fierce blue eyes,

"He is very weak to the sun. Curtains stay closed"

Ivan shrunk back from Luddy and nodded stiffly. In the long term it was actually kind of funny. Ivan was much bigger than Ludwig, but most of the time Ivan acted like a big child with his sweet face and soft chuckle. Ludwig was more serious, and always kept a very close eye on Feli.

Speaking of Feli, he walked over and stood between Matthew and Alfred with tears sparkling in his eyes. He had a white polar bear clutched to his chest.

"You two shouldn't fight," He thrust the bear into Matthew's hands, "Here take Kumajiro, hugging him makes me feel better."

Matthew took the bear to keep from Feli from crying, and hugged the bear.

Gilbert went weak kneed from watching this.

"Oi, Kiku. Is it possible to request one of the boys from your brotherly love thing."

Alfred apparently had enough, and harshly pushed Gilbert away from Matthew. He pulled his brother close and grabbed his chin to look at him.

"I am so sorry, Mattie. Please forgive me." He reached up and knocked Matthew's hat off his head to run his fingers through his hair.

Matthew melted in his brothers arms, and blushed. (Seriously starting to think he can do this on command) He reached up, knocking Alfred's hat to the floor and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Oh Freddie, I could never stay mad at you."  
The squeals that filled the music room were almost deafening. I can't believe so many customers were into this sort of thing. Gilbert was obviously upset, and went over to annoy the crap out of his younger brother instead.

The door was thrust open again. Really, people were getting into the habit of trying to break open our doors. I guess rich kids could do that. Broken doors mean nothing to them. In came a man with a look in his eyes so heavy he might be able to get the few girls in the school pregnant with just a glance. He had long blonde hair, and stubble on his chin.

"Francis!" Feli jumped up in a chair. and waved like crazy to the boy who just came in the door.

Kiku appeared next to me, causing me to visibly jump. Seriously, how did he just appear like that? This was something I wanted to learn how to do.

"Francis Bonnefoy, Third year. Appointed as Big brother Francis by Feliciano. Him and Ludwig can't stand each other, but for Feli's well being, he always requests them."

At that point Francis saw me. Here we go. Here come the questions

"Bonjour, Mon chéri." he said stroking the back of his hand across my now blush stained cheeks.

"Ni Hao, Francis."

He laughed in this obscene way that literally sounded like 'honhonhon.'

"I see my reputation seems to proceed me. I have never seen you here before. Are you new to the school?"

"Yes. I am First Year, Yao Wang. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Tell me, who are you here to see?"  
"No one, I am a host."

Have you ever seen anime? Seriously, I am unsure how it happened, but the whole room went dark. The only light, a single spotlight on Francis as he clutched a handkerchief between his teeth and hands. Then he started monologuing. I kid not.

"Oh, sweet tempting fate," He started "You bring this beautiful young creature into the Host Club, so beautiful he looks like a girl." At that time all the host members started gulping.

"Really, everyone I'm not a-" Francis interrupted with his continuing monologue

"But of course, he doesn't want me. His job to entertain young men and women. So please, Feli don't hate big brother for what he is about to say. Kiku I want him." he stood quickly releasing the handkerchief to point at me.

At that point all the lights came on. Seriously, who controls these things?

Great, now I have to entertain the overly dramatic man. And still have to get ready for this upcoming formal dance. I have a feeling this host club really will be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N) So, thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed. You guys really make me smile and just want to keep this story up. I have so many ideas that sometimes it is so hard to focus on just one and it takes awhile for us to settle on an idea and work with it. So weekly updates is what it is looking like. Unless, someone gets hit with the desire to write a chapter which really is a possibility. We need to stick with a schedule, but you can expect at least weekly updates! **

**Bonjour Mon chéri- French- Hello my darling**

**Ni Hao- Madarin- Hello**


	5. Female manager and bad luck

**A/N) Hey everyone. HS86 here with huge apologies. We made a promise for weekly updates, and I blew it. I have no other explanations other than life. I am so sorry. We will work extra hard to make sure you don't have to wait that long again. As writers, I am sure we all know that stuff comes up though. Please, enjoy this next chapter. Took me long enough to write it.**

**KikkyChan: Yeah what he said. Life kept me from editing this. Plus our 3rd cowriter hasn't been helpful to the cause. Hopefully, we can get the next chapter out faster.**

This club was going to be the death of me. I was trying to keep my grades up, entertain customers, and try desperately to avoid these "sparkle parties" I have heard about. I felt the need for a vacation. I'm not a spoiled rich kid though. I can't take vacations whenever I want.

Another day, another hosting. We were all positioned around a sitting Ivan, waiting for the first customer.

"Mommy. How many more requests does our sweet little daughter need?" Ivan asked Kiku.

"How many times must I tell you? I am not mommy, and Yao is not our daughter. The answer is Forty five." Kiku replied.

I am unsure when Ivan started calling me is daughter, but it only slightly annoyed me. I was more excited about being over half way to paying my debt. If I worked hard enough I might be able to get out before the big dance they were holding.

I couldn't be too excited, as a girls head poked into the music room. Her brown hair spilled over her shoulder, and she looked around with big green eyes.

"Welcome." we all said in unison and she jumped.

"Is-is this the host club?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Da, it is princess. Welcome." Ivan said standing up, and sweeping his arms to each side.

"Is it true you provide hosting, and or flirt with females, and the mostly male population of Hetalia Academy?"

"It sounds bad when you say it like that, but da."

Suddenly, her squeal could have shattered the sound barrier, or at least my ear drum.

"Sorry. My name is Elizabeta Héderváry. I am a fujoshi."

Kiku squeaked, so we turned to look at him. His face was red.

"She likes two men together, intimately."

At that, Matthew and Alfred got a wicked smile on their faces. They started their forbidden love thing, and the girls face lit up with a deep blush. Feli then climbed onto Luddy, and her head whipped to see them and she giggled softly, before watching the two brothers getting very close. She seemed to really be into this.

"You!" She pointed to Kiku "You are obviously the cool type. That means you run this. Am I right?"

Kiku nodded "Hai."

"Good! I am appointing myself as your manager. I can snap pictures of all the delicious things that happen here. With the understanding that I get to keep the originals."

Kiku walked over, and whispered something in her ear, and she nodded excitedly.

(For our readers he said "I get copies, and you got a deal.")

"I can't say no to a paying customer. Welcome as our new manager. This is-" Elizabeta cut him off.

"I have done my research. Let me try," she pointed to Ivan "Ivan Braginski, cool princely type. Represents Russia," she pointed to Feli and Luddy "Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Boy Lolita, representing Northern Italy. And Strong and silent. Representing Western Germany." she pointed to Alfred and Matthew "Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. Twins separated at birth, twincest. Alfred is America. Matthew Canada" she then pointed to me "Yao Wang, the natural. Representing China. You're so pretty for a boy. Finishing up with Kiku Honda. The cool type. Representing Japan." She said pointing to Kiku with a smile.

"Very good Elizabeta. You definitely know everyone. Obviously, you are the new girl here to represent Hungary." Kiku said.

She readjusted the flower in her hair "Yes. My ex boyfriend Austria told me there was an opening here for Hungary, so I came here as quickly as possible. Couldn't miss this host club he told me about."

At that moment Gilbert walked in "Hey, my awesome is here!"

In the blink of an eye he had a skillet smacked in his face.

"What the hell?" He was clutching his nose.

"A Prussian." She growled "I don't like Prussians. Prussia no longer exists. Your pin is half Prussia half Germany! How did you manage to get into this school? You shouldn't be here!"

"Dummkopf. No one asked you! I am so awesome they had to let me in!" He answered.

Kiku handed him tissue for his nose.

"If you want to be our manager I have to ask you to refrain hitting customers in the face." he said to Elizabeta.

I was shocked. He was still standing after receiving such a blow. I heard the pan connect, and he was still on his feet. Gilbert was something else.

"This crazy Hungarian is your new manager? Are you crazy?" He grumbled, and requested me.

One more request done.

Suddenly the tension in the air was heavy. Alfred seemed unaffected along with Feli. Everyone else felt shivers up their spine. I wasn't surprised to see Ivan trying to create a new exit in the music room.

It was Natalya.

"Ivan, moya lyubov' did you miss me?" The way she said it made me feel terrible for Ivan.

He turned his head slowly to look at her.

"Oh Natalya, my favorite little princess. You learned Russian." His voice was shaky.

"Just for you, dorogoy."

He laughed, but more in an I'm really scared way, then an actual laugh. Even more, as she crept slowly up to him like a tiger stalking it's prey. He backed up with every step she took forward. He hit the wall, and she laughed, stepping forward still. She was saying things in Russian that made Ivan blush furiously. I had enough.

"Natalya! Leave him alone." I felt almost jealous at the way she looked at him. This had to stop. I walked over, and grabbed her hand.

She flinched, and pulled away. "Disgusting commoner! What gives you the right to touch me?"

The hosts and entering guests gasped as the scene unfolded.

"I have as much of a right to be here as you. Stop calling me a commoner. He obviously doesn't like you, aru. So, just leave him be!" I yelled at her.

The tension was thick. She bawled up her fists, and glared at me. She huffed, and turned around to Ivan

"Obviously you haven't taught this puppy manners. I'm done with this game, and this silly host club. Goodbye Ivan!" She turned on her heel and stormed out. She stopped, and said something that froze Ivan's blood "I'm not done pursuing you Ivan. You will marry me." With that said, she left the music room.

Ivan was frozen in horror. He seemed to relax a little, but I didn't. I felt a pair of eyes on me. It was Kiku

"Yao, though it is nice you protected Ivan, you lost us a valuable customer. You must be punished for this."

Ivan smiled "Kiku is right, Yao. Your new quota is one thousand!"

My happy mood crumbled. One thousand! I'm going to die thanks to this club. Now I won't get out before the dance. Ivan almost seemed giddy at the thought of me staying longer. Once again , I had no time to lament my misfortune. Toris walked in, and requested me.

"Are y-you okay Yao?" He asked me.

I looked over at Gilbert who was still in a sour mood. He was still clutching his nose.

"Would you like to help me learn to dance Toris?"

He immediately sprung to his feet, nodding vigorously. Time to keep learning, I guess. Man, I need a vacation.

* * *

**Translations**

**Da- Russian- Yes**

**Fujoshi- Japanese- litterally means rotten woman. A term used to describe girls who are really into yaoi. Aka girls who love hot man lovin**

**Hai- Japanese- yes**

**Dummkopf- German- idiot, fool, blockhead.**

**Moya lyubov'- Russian- my love**

**Dorogoy- Russian- sweetheart when referring to a male**


	6. Let's help Finland

Well, I was blamed for Natalya leaving. Now my pay off, to what I still owed, wasn't all that impressive.

Our new lady manager was something else. Always yelling about the "flames of moe." Or something like that. What is that? Oh, and the pictures. Every time Feli came out rubbing his eyes, riding on Luddy's back, pictures. Every time Ivan grabbed a customers cheek, flash, right in the eyes. Kiku was making a killing off these pictures, so he never stopped her. She was very dedicated to her job. Her screeching laughter, every time the two brothers got extra heated, was enough to break the sound barrier. Apparently, she had a thing for forbidden love.

Another day, another string of customers. I was walking into the music room to my usual spot, when Kiku stopped me

"You have a new customer today. A boy from Finland. His name is Tino. He's waiting for you at the table. His friends raved on your tea to him."

I nodded and walked over to him.

I flashed my heart stopping smile "Ni hao Tino, I'm Yao."

He looked up, and offered a smile "Terve Yao. I've heard so much about your tea, and your smile."

I grabbed a pot of hot water, and sat down across from him.

"What kind of tea would you like. You are skinny, so not weight loss, you're skin and hair look amazing, so you don't need that. How about love?"

His eyes snapped up to me, his whole face red.

"Is there one for out of love?" He asked.

"No, are you okay? You seem tense."

"It's this guy from Sweden, Berwald. We've been good friends for a long time. I found out he's of that persuasion."

"Is that a problem for you? That's he's homosexual."

His face grew impossibly redder.

"No, it's not that! He calls me his wife," By this time, he was leaned over the table and whispering. I could barely here him over the boys squealing over how cute Feli was. "he bought a house for us to live after we graduate school. My dream home! He bought the dog I always wanted, and is talking of adoption already."

I made a regular tea, and handed it to him. He was visibly shaking

"It sounds like he honestly cares about you," I said after taking a sip "is it that you aren't of that persuasion that bothers you?"

"I-i never thought about it, but he is so big and scary. A man of few words! If you understand him. My wife sounds like M' W'f' I'm not exaggerating!"

"If he calls you wife, and showers you in affection, maybe talk to him. Our cherry blossom ball is tomorrow. Why don't you invite him to go, and talk to him?"

"How? Wait! Could you ask him? I mean, you are so so pretty like a girl!"

Ivan bristled at this, and walked over, with one of those bad vibe smiles on his face "And why would little Tino here be calling you pretty?"

I tried my best to smile at Ivan. That smile sends chills running down my spine "He needs some help with a suitor of his."

"Oh, well the host club is always ready to lend a helping hand, especially in the name of love!"

There was the Ivan I had come to smile with. Big flourishing sweeping movements with his whole body when it came to something he was passionate about. I've come to learn a few things about Ivan: things like don't mention snow. Ivan loves snow. Which is a huge contrast to his love of sunflowers as well.

So, the plan was made to help Tino figure out his feelings. Alfred, Matthew, and Kiku were going to write Berwald a letter to get him to come to the dance tomorrow.

Several cups of tea, and lots of talking collaborated into Tino confessing how much he loved Berwald. Much to Elizabeta's delight.

Honestly, I don't think I'm ready for this dance.

I bid Tino good day, and waited around for a new customer. Remember that door slamming problem? Yeah here we go again.

"Fratello! I'm here to take you away once and for all." Someone yelled.

I looked up, and did a double take. There was a boy who looked like he could be Feli's twin. Except the stray curl was on the other side. There was a boy with pretty green eyes pulling in his arm.

"Por favor amor. No más. Esta cosa es estúpido." I'm guessing he's from a Spanish speaking country.

Feli looked up with a mouth full of pizza.

"Fratello, Antonio, what brings you two here?" He said with a lazy smile.

"To get you away from the macho potato bastard is what." he replied.

"Lovi," guess that's his name "stop this." Antonio said.

Lovi pulled away from him. "Leave me alone you jackass! I'm trying to help my brother."

Feli tilted his head to the side "ve...why? I don't need help. Ludwig is my friend Lovi."

The two argued excessively, and Kiku walked over ready to end the fighting. I stopped him before he walked over

"Kiku, why is that boy also wearing a pin of Italy?"

"Oh, well since the bottom half was ruled by Spain for awhile, and since it's still mostly Spanish, well I'm not sure. The two of them are brothers. Lovino hates Ludwig for being German, but he likes Gilbert. Antonio is Spain. He loves Lovino, but Lovino calls him a jackass most the time."

"Aru? Things here are so complicated."

Kiku shrugged it off and tried to stop the fighting. Unfortunately, he is so quiet and polite, no one heard him.

"Everybody shut up!"

Everyone froze in place and saw Ludwig standing up, panting heavily. The look in his eyes was enough to freeze me in place.

"Lovi, Antonio, either choose a host or get out. Feli keep eating pizza, and being cute or whatever." Luddy all but growled.

Antonio took Lovino by the arm "Ven conmigo amor."

"This isn't over you macho potato." Lovino was blushing and then smacked Antonio "And stop calling me your love. It's weird. And speak English!"

The two finally left. Feli spoke then

"Ever since me and Luddy became friends, Lovi has been different. It's almost like he hates me because of it. I hate fighting with him, but what me and Ludwig have is unbreakable. It's like I've known him my whole life."

Boys were sobbing into handkerchiefs now. Everyone here is so emotional. All the time. It's like being the only seme in a room full of ukes. You get that reference right?

Luddy awkwardly put his arm around Feli and the squealing started. There's a word to describe our customers. I believe bipolar might work.

Ivan had a happy smile on his face. I eyed him curiously as he sauntered over to me. He had something hidden behind his back.

"Yao we decided on Cosplay for our ball tomorrow." I was confused. When was that decided? Obviously, I wasn't invited to that decision. He leaned over and whispered "and since you are a girl..." He pulled the garment from behind his back out.

The protest in my mouth died as he pulled out a frilly dress.

**A/N) Writers block. I mean I know where we want this to go, but I am having issues getting there. So thanks everyone for sticking around. Hopefully, maybe, we can get some sort of normality going on here. Just hang tight until we can do that.**

**Translations:**

**Ni Hao- Chinese- Hello**

**Terve- Finnish- Hello**

**Fratello- Italian- Brother**

**Por favor amor. No más. Esta cosa es estúpido- Spanish- Please love. No more. This thing is stupid.**

**ven conmigo amor- Spanish- come with me love.**


	7. A dress and a secret

I put my hands up "Not happening."

"Why not? You would look so good." Ivan said grinning "Daddy would love to see his daughter in a dress."

"I'm not your daughter. I can't be because I'm not-"

"I'll cut your debt some, if you appease him and wear it." Kiku interrupted, to say that, I'll allow the interruption.

"Give me the dress." I reached out for it.

Matthew and Alfred walked over "Hey we got our maids to help put it on, and make sure it fits perfectly for tomorrow." They said in unison.

"Wait, you have female maids who help you?"

They gave each other a look, shrugged, and looked back at me. Alfred talked "Yeah, they have been trained to care for us since our parents split. They are twins too."

Some how that all made sense. To elaborate, their names are Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. Their parents split, taking Alfred to America and Matthew to Canada. They knew of each other and visited one another frequently, but now that they attended the same school, they were inseparable. Their parents bought them a modest living place close to the school, along with their maids and a staff to take care of them.

Stupid rich kids.

There is a large room connected to the Music room, and I was pushed in there holding onto the dress. I was greeted to the sight of two twin girls.

"Hi! I'm Maddison, but you can call me Maddie." One girl said. She had darker blonde hair done in low pigtails, tied with red ribbons. She had a hat, like a beret, on her head. She was wearing a blue dress with a maple leaf on it. This must be Matthew's maid.

"I'm Winnifred, you can call me Freddie." The other said. She was obviously Alfred's maid. She has long wavy blonde hair. She had a white shirt, tied under ample breasts, that did nothing to hide her American flag bra. She also had on a very short skirt.

They grabbed at me, and began trying to strip off my clothes.

"Stop! I can do it myself!" I yelled at them.

Maddie politely pulled her hands away, but Freddie kept trying to undo my blazer.

"Don't be nervous! We are all girls here!" Freddie said.

"No we aren't! I'm a boy." I yelled at them. It felt great to get that off my chest.

Freddie pulled her hands away, and gave me a look. Maddie spoke

"The boys said you were a girl though."

"No one listens to me, aru. I keep trying to tell them, but never manage to." I said trying to compose myself.

"Your secret is safe with us." they both said after sharing a nod.

"I don't care, honestly. People can think whatever they want about me, aru. I'm just here to payback a debt."

"How noble!" Maddie said.

They thrust the dress in my hand, pushed me behind a screen, and said they would wait.

I pulled off my clothes, and slipped into the dress. When I emerged they helped with the zipper and ties.

"You look so wonderful dressed like this!" They both squealed in unison. "Ivan's idea to cosplay one another was amazing."

I was standing there in a Traditional Hungarian folk dancing dress. It was frilly, poofy,with a lot of green, red, and white everywhere.

They sat me down, and put a wig on my head with low braided pigtails much like Maddie's hair, but matching my natural color. Good luck proving I'm a boy now. A little makeup, and they were pushing me out the door to the other boys.

Ivan saw me first, and wrapped his arms around me, swinging me around.

"You look even cuter than I thought!"

"Ivan!" I yelled "put me down, aru."

He did and gazed at me. I blushed at how he was staring. He reached up, and stroked my cheek. My breathing became a little restricted. Now I know what those girls see, as he was looking down at me with those violet eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered so only I could hear "you are just so beautiful." He kissed my forehead, and walked away.

I was stunned. The way he made me feel at that moment was incredible. Then I remembered he saw me as a girl, now I feel dirty.

My pity party was cut short, as Elizabeta came dashing in wearing a male Chinese outfit.

"Oh Yao, you look positively adorable! What do you think?" She spread her arms, and did a little twirl.

"You look very nice."

Gilbert was still there talking to Luddy and Feli. He saw Elizabeta

"Why am I not surprised? You look just like a boy Liz!" He yelled over at her.

"Keep talking, filthy Prussian! I'll smack you so hard we will find you next week."

He put his hands up defensively "Hey, the awesome me calls it like I see it."

She rolled her eyes. I will never understand why these two hate each other.

Kiku walked over "Perfect! You two look very nice."

"Let me guess, I'm the only one wearing a dress tomorrow?" I said with a sigh.

Feli jumped up "No! I agreed to wear one too! I'm going to dress up like a German bar wench! Much more comfortable than those lederhosen that ride up!"

I'm pretty sure I saw Luddy blushing.

Now I got it. Ivan would be Japan. Kiku would be Russia. Alfred would be Canada. Matthew would be America (I couldn't wait to see what he would wear. I'm unsure if Americans had traditional outfits) Feli would be Germany, and (I snicker at this) Ludwig would be Italy.

Elizabeta gave me some tips on how to walk, move, dance, and speak Hungarian. She wouldn't have me making a mockery of her culture. I, in turn, educated her.

"Ne how?" She said very unsure.

"No, no, no." I shook my head "Ni Hao."

"Ni Hao." She tried again.

"Perfect!"

"Oh yay! You work on szia and gyönyörű vagy. Oh darn, I have fencing class. Got to run. Bye guys don't go doing anything too hot without me!" She waved and ran out.

"Yao. Come have some tiramisu with me." Feli called.

I swear that boy had Italian food places on speed dial.

I say and took a plate from him. He was smiling brightly at me.

"What?" I said feeling nervous.

"Sei molto carina." He replied.

I hate when people do that! I don't speak Italian. I can't really say anything, I sometimes say things in Chinese, but come on. Luddy seemed to sense my confusion.

"He said you look very pretty."

I blushed "Oh. Well Thank you Feli."

Not replying back in Chinese, nailed it.

Matthew walked over, concern all over his face.

"Matthew are you okay?" Feli asked.

"Oui, I'm fine. Yao, can you come with me."

I wordlessly got out of the seat, and followed him over to Alfred who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's going on?" I asked. The twins are usually never not smiling.

"When did you plan on telling us you are a boy?" They asked in unison.

So much for keeping my secret.

**A/n) Hey. Shorter wait than last time. Getting better right? You guys are all so very awesome. We are thrilled at how popular this story is getting! This does so much for our happiness. So thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! **

**Translations:**

**Ni hao- Chinese- Hello**

**Szia- Hungarian- Hello**

**gyönyörű vagy- Hungarian- you look beautiful**

**Sei molto carina- Italian- You are very pretty**

**Oui- French- Yes**


	8. The ball and a kiss

**A/n) HylianShadow86 here. I haven't written a chapter in awhile, so here ya go. Kikky probably went through hell trying to beta this. Please enjoy.**

**We don't own anything! This is purely for fun! **

I sputtered around, trying to come up with a viable reason that I was "hiding my gender" so to speak.

"I never intended to hide anything, aru. I tried telling you, but no one would listen."

"We won't tell." Alfred said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is the perfect chance for us to have a little fun." Matthew said with an identical smile.

This is not going to be pleasant at all.

All the excitement from that day was over, and so today was the day I had been dreading. The day of the dance.

Skip ahead, we all met up in the club room to change and get ready, before heading over to the ballroom.

Maddie and Freddie were there to help me "doll up." They squirmed under my gaze. They knew, I knew, they blabbed. Elizabeta was all ready to go. Her hair was tucked into a Chinese hat, and she looked like an effeminate man. Feli was spinning around in his dress. He loved the petticoat stuffed underneath it, and was constantly pushing the top down to reveal his shoulders. He had a wig tied up into a pony tail on his head. It was amazing that even the wig had that crazy curl on it.

Ludwig looked really good in a black suit with a blue tie.

"Luddy." I said to him "How is that Italian?"

"It's Armani." He replied.

Somehow that all made sense. I decided not to question it. What with the Italian mob and what not.

Alfred was dressed in a Canadian mountie outfit. He looked quite dashing. He was working on saying eh.

"Don't make it sound so forced, Alfred," Matthew was telling him "it needs to just come out naturally, eh."

Matthew had a brilliant outfit. He was a Native American. All done up with war paint, and a headdress.

Ivan had on a male kimono. I realized this is the most I had ever seen of his body. Even his scarf was off his neck, and actually around his waist, but he had on a high collared shirt under it all. It made me wonder, what exactly was he hiding on his neck? Maybe he had "extracurricular activities" with some of his more active customers.

Kiku had a kosovorotka on with a pair of loose brown pants, and shoes that looked like closed toe sandals.

They really pulled it off. Everyone looked really good. Ivan was getting everyone together to walk over to the ballroom. Wouldn't you know it? the door was opened.

"Tino!" I said obviously surprised.

"I-i needed a friend to face Sweden. Will you do this with me Yao, please."

"Of course Tino. Don't be nervous. You came to terms with your wants, Right?"

He nodded.

"Well then, you will be okay."

He didn't look so confident.

We were a little early. Greeting guests with smiles, kisses on the hand, and general wooing.

There was a live band playing waltzes and classical music. I felt uneasy at such a classy event. I stood over by the food, munching on different treats from around the world. Then, I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I turned around quickly to see a smiling Gilbert.

"You look pretty awesome in that dress. So, let's put those dancing lessons to work." He said.

He grabbed my hands, and spun me onto the dance floor, gliding me around it. I was out of breath when it was all over.

Our manager, Elizabeta, was nearly tripping over herself to catch pictures of people dancing and getting close.

"Would you mind dancing with me?" I heard a thick Russian accent say behind me.

I turned around, and saw violet eyes looking very hopeful. I couldn't say no that face, even if I tried.

It was like something out of a fairy tale, or some cliche like that. He was whisking me around in a very graceful manner. Despite his large frame, he was very light on his feet. He looked so stunning, and proved to me right at that moment, why he was our king. The song came to a close, and he grabbed my hand, and pulled me up the stairs to the remaining Host Club Members. He turned, and addressed the entire group of ball attendants

"Welcome everyone, to our Cherry Blossom Ball. We all hope you enjoy yourselves."

Alfred then spoke "Tonight we will be crowning a King or Queen of the ball. The winner will receive a kiss from our own king, Ivan."

The mostly male filled crowd went wild. There was squealing, and fainting all over the place.

"Good luck everyone." Ivan blew the crowd a kiss.

After all that was over we descended the stairs, and were met by Tino again.

"Berwald is here."

I smiled and grabbed his shoulder "It's okay, Tino. How about I dance with him, aru?"

He nodded. I looked around the crowd for a Sweden pin. I found it, after fighting off boys begging to dance, and walked up to a very tall blonde.

"N-ni hao. I'm...I'm Yao. Would you like to dance?"

(For the sake of my sanity, and for spell checks, I'm gonna write out what Sweden says.)

"Sure." He mumbled.

He pulled me out to the dance floor. His blue eyes, behind those glasses were frightening, yet fascinating.

"Uhm, Tino tells me you have quite the...fascination with him, aru."

"He's my wife, and best friend." He replied.

"Oh?" I said in a way to keep him talking.

Honestly, I'm glad he didn't say much. He was slaughtering the English language. Does he even use vowels? When the dance ended he pulled me close and asked

"Why are you so curious about Tino?"

"Let's go somewhere private." I answered. I was going to talk to him about Tino and his feelings, and then let Tino talk to him.

I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him up the stairs. There were some rooms up there. After opening a few, and finding a few people in some interesting positions, I finally found an empty one.

I closed the door behind me. Before I could even say a word, a blushing Tino burst into the room.

"Berwald, no! I love you! Don't do this!" He got even redder when he saw we weren't even standing close together.

"Did you write this love letter than, Tino?" Berwald asked pulling a note out of his pocket.

He nodded shyly "I had the host members help. Berwald...I-i love you. I was unsure but now after seeing you follow Yao in here, I got so angry and jealous. I want you to be my husband."

Berwald marched straight backed to Tino, and cupped his face staring intensely at him. I knew this was a private moment, but I couldn't look away. Maybe it was the Hungarian dress, making Elizabeta, and her personality, rub off on me. Berwald leaned down, and captured the boy in a heated kiss. When Tino wrapped his arms around his neck, I quietly excused myself.

I reported back to the Host members, and Elizabeta squealed in delight. Ivan was feeling very proud of himself.

The dance was coming to a close, and we announced the winner. Gilbert had some how managed to win everyone over tonight.

"I don't want Ivan." He said. "I am awesome, and need someone better than him to grace my cheek. I want Yao."

I looked at Ivan who merely shrugged. So I walked calmly down the stairs.

"I wonder," Kiku said "why you are so calm, Ivan. Your daughter is about to get kissed."

"It's merely on the cheek. No worries." Ivan replied.

"Not if I know Gilbert." Luddy said.

Ivan paled "No Yao! Don't!" He raced after me, but was too late.

I poised to kiss Gilbert on the cheek, but he grabbed mine, and pulled me in to a passionate lip lock.

I pulled away, as the other host club members ran to keep Ivan from killing him.

"See you around, Yao." And at that, Gilbert ran away, narrowly avoiding the frying pan Elizabeta chucked at him.

I touched my lips, and turned to the host club members.

"What a strange first kiss." I said.

Those words made Ivan go boneless, fall to the floor, and begin to sob.

"I wanted to preserve those lips!"

I don't know what came over me at the time, maybe it was the natural hormones from the first kiss. I walked over to Ivan, and tilted his chin up to look at me.

"Take my second then, aru." I leaned down and pushed my lips on his, completely ignoring the gasps from the other members.

**A/n) Sorry guys. This has been sitting in wait for awhile! It just took me awhile to upload it! I don't know why, but I felt I already did. **


	9. I need a bodyguard

Have you ever done something, and wish that you hadn't done it? That's how I have been feeling lately. Kissing Ivan at the time felt right. First, he had literally swept me off my feet at the dance, and it was the easiest way to shut up his whining. But now, everywhere I go, I am greeted with hateful stares. The club is the only place I feel safe. I don't really feel completely safe there either. Ivan, who still thinks I'm a girl, acts like a love sick puppy. Which doesn't help his customers attitude towards me. I haven't been getting new customers. Im Yong Soo kept coming, Gilbert wasn't around as often, Berwald and Tino came to see me. Tino showed me his new engagement ring. I was very happy for them. At least they weren't angry with me.

The intensity of the hate had risen to death threat level. Luddy figured it was time I got a bodyguard of some type.

I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but maybe they were right. Until this all blew over, I should be safe.

Names were being thrown all over the place. These rich kids were ready to throw tons of money on a body guard for me. I didn't feel comfortable with that.

"Oh hey, I have an idea. What about that British kid?" Feli said.

"That punk with the yankee fashion sense?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah. He's usually alone, and people don't mess with him. I bet if Yao could make friends with him, she would be left alone too. An icy chill follows everywhere he goes."

This is how I went to make friends with the British kid.

Feli pointed him out at lunch, and I walked over to him

"H-hello." I said to him. "is this seat taken, aru?"

A bushy brow quirked, he looked around him, and shrugged "Not unless you want to sit." He said with a thick British accent.

"I'm Yao Wang. What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland." he took a drink from his cup settled in front of him.

"Oh, is that tea?"

He huffed, and shot me a glare. I felt frozen on the spot. "Let's just skip the formalities. What the hell do you want?"

"Straight to the nitty gritty. Listen, I need a bodyguard. I've been getting death threats for kissing Ivan."

"Christ, bloody wankers in this school. I won't do something for nothing. Honestly, spending my time with someone isn't at the top of my list. I prefer to be alone."

"I know. Name your price."

"Hmm, get me a date with that Alfred chap. I get a date, you get a bodyguard, regardless of how the date ends."

* * *

"Alfred, Please!" I was ready to get on my knees.

"Absolutely not!" Matthew shrieked.

"Arthur said one date, and he'll do it. Qing!"

"Matthew don't worry. Nothing could ever tear me away from you. I'll date this Yankee for our sweet Yao's sake. Got to protect the boss' daughter." Alfred said with a wicked grin.

These guys had really been having fun with the whole gender thing. Really, I don't understand why. I'm not trying to hide anything.

The next day I met up with Arthur.

"I got you the date, aru. He agreed. Now it's up to you."

"Splendid. I'll come to the host club today, and request him."

"Word of advice, bring Gilbert with you."

"Gilbert?"

"The Prussian, he is the only person who can pull Matthew's attention away from Alfred."

"Oh, well thank you very much."

I nodded, and was on my way. Through class I was mentally preparing myself for host club duties. The boys around Ivan are particularly nasty. Even if he tries to tell them not to be.

Today I had a few customers waiting. I was pleasantly surprised. Every time a door opened I jumped. I should have figured I was waiting for a slam. I was sitting with Francis when that happened.

"Birdie! My awesome is here for you." Gilbert yelled when he walked in.

Matthew stiffened, and groaned. The groan was for show. Whenever Gilbert was around he blushed, but never did much more with a jealous Alfred at his side. Followed by Gilbert, was an icy chill, followed by Arthur.

The entire club went quiet. Even our loud, boisterous, lady manager, was hushed as he walked over to Kiku

"I want to request Alfred." He had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What?" All the customers said in unison.

"Mmm I've never seen him around. Do you know who he is Yao?" Francis asked me while licking his lips.

"He's the kid from Britain. Arthur Kirkland."

"Angleterre, huh?"

Suddenly there were cell phones out, and people were calling others. This was apparently a big thing. Normally alone Arthur, was requesting Alfred, and when the two sat together the squeals escalated. To be honest the two of them looked amazing together. I could hear Elizabeta on the phone

"I don't care about kungfu lessons, Mei Hua! This is way more important! This is literally the greatest day of my fujoshi life."

The two of them sat together on one of the couches. The entire room was focused on them.

"I guess you know why I am here?" Arthur said sitting rather stiffly.

"Yeah, I do. Here." He handed Arthur a cup of tea "it's earl grey. I know British people love it."

Arthur had a slight blush on his cheeks while he took the cup "Thank you."

"Just doing my job." Alfred said with a smile "It's weird without having to get close with my brother." He looked over, and saw Matthew blushing and giggling with Gilbert. A bit of hurt flashed in his eyes, but he shook it off.

Arthur nodded "This is awkward, but what would you like to do?"

"Well, I prefer to be wined and dined, but ya know McDonalds is cool too."

"Your slang is abhorrent, and I will take you somewhere fancier than that disgusting filth. You have nice clothes right?"

Alfred quirked a brow "Says the boy with rumpled clothes, and emerald streaks in his hair. That match your eyes."

The squealing increased ten fold.

Arthur took a nervous drink from his cup "Where would you like me to pick you up?"

Alfred grabbed his bag, and pulled out paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it

"Here's my address, and if you get lost, my cell number."

"Alright, is seven tonight good for you?"

"Sounds great, Iggy."

Arthur looked like he was going to say something, but merely furrowed his eyebrows and walked off.

I then heard Kiku speak to Elizabeta "Follow them. We will make a killing from that."

"You got it Kiku. Anything for you."

The things I do through to pay a debt! In all honesty, they are growing on me. I might just miss them when this is over.

**A/n) Happy Halloween everyone. This is my gift to you. The introduction of England, and some UkUs love and some PruCan. Hope you all still love this. I'm debating if I should stray, and go on Alfred and Iggy's date. Let me know what you all think. **

**Translations:**

**Qing- Chinese- Please**

**Angleterre- French- England**

**Fujoshi- Japanese- literal rotten women. A lover of Yaoi.**


End file.
